Wishing it all away
by Girlygirl
Summary: Emma Wishes it all away and someone helps her. E?... It's Complete
1. Making a promise

Wishing it all away

She sat on the balcony that was connected to her room, as the rain poured down. The cold, fresh, clean rain. It had awoken her from her nap and she had flung opened the door right away. Stepping outside she let it hit her, shocking her for only a second before becoming a part of her and washing everything away at the same time. Slowly, after it had drenched her dark hair and made her white shirt and black pants cling to her body, she slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Sitting there she wanted to be the rain, wished that she were the rain but knowing that she could never be. The rain was cold and it was free and it was wonderful, and beautiful and strong but mostly it was normal. She was none of those thing; she was different and weak and locked up inside her mind. She was average not beautiful like the rain…or like Shalimar. Oh god she thought as that thought popped into her head. It was then that everything came flooding back to her. It had been three days since he had shocked her and three days since they had almost kissed. She knew it was only a matter of days until they did kiss, only a matter of days before the effects of his shock wore off for good and the pain stopped and she knew that it was only a matter of days until he made her talk to him. She didn't wanna talk to him, she never wanted to talk to him and she never wanted to see him again. She still hadn't decided what had been worst, being shocked by him or seeing him with her? Finally her mind chose the latter of the two and that's when the tears started, mixing themselves with the rain and sliding down her face. She should be happy for her two friends, one of them her best friend. She thought, the tears still crusading down her face. Closing her eyes she decided that she would be happy for them even if it killed. She would be strong and if need be she'd be cold. She would block him out and put up walls and be cold, but she'd be happy for them, even if it were at her expense. With that silent promise she buried her face in her hands and cried, cried for everything that she loved and everything that she lost and for everything she had to be. 

It was a little over an hour when Adam called them all down to the lab. When she didn't respond to her comm ring Adam sent Jesse up to check on her.

"Emma, Emma?" He called out as he lightly knocked on her door. No answer.

"Emma?" He called again this time getting worried. Finally after a minute of waiting he touched the door and let himself slip inside. Her room was dark and a slight breeze was coming form her balcony but she was nowhere in sight. Moving quickly towards her balcony and threw opened the door. The sight in front of him scared him; there curled up into a ball, soaking wet and dangerously still lay Emma. Moving to her he dropped down and checked for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, weak but there. Carefully he picked her up and held her freezing body close to his warm one. Walking briskly towards the door he slipped threw it and quickly made his way to the lab.


	2. Calling out

Please review

Wishing it all away

Part 2

"Adam she needs help." Jesse yelled as he neared the lab, immediately the other three where at his side. 

"What happened?" Brennan growled at him as if Jesse had done it.

"I found her like this; she was curled up on the balcony." Jesse explained, not liking the look that Brennan was giving him.

"But it's pouring out." Shalimar stated.

"How long was she out there?" Adam asked, but knew that Jesse didn't know

"For a while I guess." Jesse tried anything to help her.

"She is going into shock." Adam told them, she had been out there for more then a while.

"If we don't warm her up she's going to die." He added as the others grabbed anything that they could find.

"Here, Adam, my jacket." Brennan said, throwing his jacket that the older man who quickly placed it of the brunette. 

"More, she needs more." Adam told them and Jesse just held her tighter.

"Here, blankets." Shalimar said handing him three huge blankets.

"Good, good." Adam commented also placing them on Emma.

"Here, give her to me." Brennan told Jesse, knowing that body heat was the best thing for her. Jesse was unsure at first but finally gave in. Gently he started pulling the cold girl away from his chest and into Brennan's arms. As soon as Brennan's hand connected with her body she moved and whimpered as she pulled away.

"No, Jesse." She called out for him as she pushed herself back into his arms. Pulling her closer he gave Brennan an apologetic look but he smiled inside. The four of them glanced at one another, she always felt safe with Brennan.

"It not helping, she getting worst." Adam told them, pushing everything, but Emma's health, from his mind.

"My wet shirt probably isn't helping." Jesse said, starting to felt cold and sticky.

"We have to get her into hot water." Adam said, and Brennan eyes instantly flew up to Emma. Shalimar was already filling the tub with close to boiling water. 

"Here, put her in." Shalimar told Jesse.

"No, we can't just drop her in she's unconscious she'll drowned." Adam stopped Jesse.

"Then I'll go in with her." Brennan volunteered.

"I'm sorry Brennan but she doesn't seem to want you. It probably a better idea if Jesse went with her." Adam informed the oldest mutant who right away looked at Jesse. Jesse didn't look up to meet Brennan's stare, instead he looked at Emma's unconscious face. He would give anything to see her beautiful blue eyes at that moment. 

"Jesse careful with her." Brennan told him as the younger male eased himself and the unconscious woman into the tub. The water burned him at first but he pushed his pain out of him mind and focused on Emma; she needed this. Careful that her head didn't go under the water he lifted his hands and slowly started to remove her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brennan's hard voice asked him.

"We have to get her out of these close, man, there all wet and cold." He told Brennan as he gently slid the top over her hair and dropped in onto the floor. He thanked god that she was wearing a bra that day before he started on her pants. Brennan hands stopped him.

"No." was all the darker haired guy said.

"We have to." Jesse told him, once again continuing before Shalimar started helping him. Gently the two of them pulled off Emma black pant and Shalimar dropped them onto the ground. Once again, Jesse thanked god that Emma had decided to wear underwear that covered her entire ass. Jesse was doing everything in his power not to lose control of a certain body part as he held the slightly clad girl in his arms, Brennan, on the other was doing everything in his power not to grab her from Jesse and hold her to him. He felt a pull at his heart as he watched the two of them. It should be him sitting there holding her not Jesse. That was his Emma not Jesse's. The movement of Jesse's hand pulled him out of his thought as he watched Jesse brush a piece of brown hair out of her eyes. 

"Her body heat is at normal." Adam said from behind the computer.

"So we did it?" Shalimar asked.

"Not totally. She needs to stay in a warm bed for at least 24 hours." Adam said.

"Here help me with her." Jesse said and Brennan was the first one there.

"Take her, be careful." Jesse told him as Brennan picked up the girl. Jesse jumped out after before pulling off his shirt. 

"I need to change." He told them before disappearing to his room, that's when she started whimpering again.

"Brennan take her to her room, Shalimar grab the blankets." Adam ordered his team as they started towards Emma's room. Adam overrides the lock before they stepped inside. It was still dark but now the breeze from the balcony had made the room cold. Racing to the balcony door with feline speed Shalimar quickly closed it before rushing back to her friends. Brennan still had Emma in his arms while Adam fixed her bed and she was still whimpering and moving as if trying to get away from him.

"Emma, Emma, its Brennan calm down." He told her, hoping that it would help. It didn't instead she seemed to panic more.

"Jesse." She called out for him, her eyes never opening. 

"Jesse." He was by her side in a flash, now wearing black pajama pants and a black muscle shirt.

"Shh." He whispered in her ear as he took her from Brennan. She automatically stopped whimpering and squirming as she rested in his arms. Everyone saw the hurt look on Brennan's face when she called out for Jesse but didn't say anything. 

"Here, Jess put her down." Adam said and he did as he was told. Carefully placing her in her bed he pulled the five covers around her. She became restless again, not feeling him beside her.

"Jesse." She called out again, half unconscious half just asleep. 

"Jesse, stay." She barely managed above a whisper but they all heard.

"I'm right here Emma, I'm not leaving." He told her, before slipping under the covers with her and pulling her to him. She pressed herself closer molding her body with his as she fell silent again.

"Come on let's go." Adam said to the other two mutant when he, and everyone else, heard Brennan's deep growl. Brennan didn't move at first but when Shalimar pulled on his sleeve he started towards the door and with one last look at Emma wrapped up in Jesse's arms he closed it behind him. Jesse lay there with Emma, thinking about how beautiful she was and how he's give anything to see her blue eyes or have them look at him the way they looked at Brennan. Thinking of Brennan, Jesse wondered why Emma had called for him instead of Brennan. She knew that Brennan would be with her in a heartbeat if she needed him but she didn't seem to want him. He also remembered the look of death on Brennan's face as he watched him holding Emma in the tub, with her in nothing more then her light blue bra and dark black underwear or the growl just a couple of minutes ago. Letting out a yawn he pulled her closer to him before draping an arm around her waist and falling asleep.


	3. Half lies and backing off

Thanks for all your review, please keep them coming. Also tell me if you guys want Jesse/Emma or Brennan/Emma. Thanks.

Part 3

All she could feel way the cold, the body numbing cold that was seeping into her entire

being. The harder she fought the cold it got stronger; colder. The wind screamed in her

ears as the hard rain fell, pounding into her. The drops of water were freezing and she could fell herself losing feeling, losing everything. Then there was a laugh and a picture

keep replaying in her mind faster and faster until she couldn't see it clearly. She felt the rain again, still cold and the laugh popped up in her ears and the picture playing in her mind. Soon she couldn't tell anything apart, there were all mixed together, and her mind was spinning. The laughing stopped but a voice came in its place, and oddly familiar voice.

"I'm still here, don't forget me Emma." It reminded her and she could feel her blood run cold.

"He's with her, there no one to protect you. I'm coming." It told her and she wanted to call out to someone but she couldn't make a sound.

"Soon, when you're not expecting it, I'll be there. Your friends are casualties in this game. Watch your back, Emmy." The voice warned her and she shot up in bed, breathing rapidly, the beads of sweat dripping from her head.

"Shh, Emma, I'm here it's all right." Strong arms lacked around her and she felt safe. Breathing in his sent, she knew that clean, cool night air smell anywhere; Jesse. That's when she let herself break down and cry, cry as he held her. After she was finished she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He smiled, ecstatic to see her deep blue eyes staring at him.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she wiped away some of the fallen tears.

"Forget it." He told her, raising his hand to wipe away the other tears.  

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he gently pulled her back down with him. Resting his head on the pillow she rested her's on his stomach.

"Yeah, bad dream." She told him, being relaxed by his rhythmic breathing. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked her, his fingers somehow finding her dark hair and twirling a piece between them.

"Not really, I don't really understand it; just that it gave me a really bad feeling." She told him, a half lie; true she could really remember the rain or the laugh or the picture but she could still remember the rain and the voice and what it told her. Now if she could just remembered who the voice belonged to.  

"Do you wanna tell me what happened last night?" He asked and she knew that he was talking about the balcony.

 "I don't know what happened, Jesse. The last thing I remember was sitting out there, and then waking up with you." Again telling him only half of the truth, as she played with his necklace. Her fingers brushed lightly over his neck and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ticklish are we?" She asked wickedly as an idea formed in her mind. He saw the look in her eye and knew that he was in for it.

"No." He tried hoping she bought it; she didn't. Automatically her hands were on his neck and his stomach and his sides. She had him laughing much and so loud he was surprised everyone else wasn't already there. He gabbed her tiny wrist and quickly flipped her under him before starting on her neck and her stomach and her sides. 

"Please, stop. Jesse please." She begged him between breaths as the tears rolled down her face; the bad feeling and the voice totally forgotten He didn't stop and she just laughed louder. Finally he stopped and smiled when she look up at him with the blue eyes that he loved so much. Brushing away her tears he slowly leaned in, licking his lips when she licked hers. He couldn't have been more then an inch away from her when Adam's voice came from his comm ring.

"Jesse, is she up?" Adam asked him, totally unaware of the position that they were in.

"Yeah, she's up." He told the older man.

"Good, bring her down to the lab." Adam ordered and in the back round Jesse heard Brennan add 'fast'.

"Sure, we'll be right down." Jesse told Adam as he felt her tense at Brennan's voice. He rolled off of her and slipped out of the bed before she did. It took a lot for him not to stare at her body but he won and while she pulled on a pair of black pajama pants and a blue sleeveless shirt he snooped through her things. 

"Come on." She said as she held open the door for him, he listened and followed her. The walk to the lab was quite until he stopped her.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I'm ticklish right?" He asked her and a smile broke out on her face.

"No, not unless you give me a reason to." She told him, laughing as the continued walking. She was still laughing when they entered the lab but quickly stopped when she saw Brennan. Instantly she grabbed his arm and stayed behind him, away and protected from Brennan. 

"Good to see you up and alright Emma." Adam said and Shalimar nodded in agreement. Brennan, on the other hand, didn't say anything but intently watch her.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened?" Adam asked and she eyes clouded.

"She said that she must have fallen asleep while she was sitting out there." Jesse answered for her, intertwining one of her hands with his. 

"That very dangerous, Emma you could have died." Adam told her, directing his gaze at her.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice as she rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Hey are you hungry?" She asked him, as if there was nobody else in the room.

"Hello, do you know who you're talking about?" He asked her as him mind screamed 'I'm always hungry, Em' into her's.

"Sorry forgot. Come on let's got something to eat." She said, wanting nothing more then to leave that room and Brennan's intense stare.

She was headed for the door when a cold hand gabbed her arm.

"Wait a second Emma." Brennan's voice met her ears and her eye slowly closed. She didn't wanna talk to him.

"We need to talk." He told her as he turned her towards him, never letting go of her arm.

"Let go of me, Brennan." She told him as she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her.

"Not until we talk." Brennan told her as he pined her to the wall. It was at the moment that Jesse pulled him off of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked the other male. 

"None of your business Jesse." Brennan warned the younger guy.

"Jesse make him go away." Emma begged him. 

"Go away, Bren." Jesse told him coming over and pulling Emma into him arms where she hid.

"Fuck Jesse, this has nothing to do with you." Brennan yelled as Shalimar and Adam watched him lose it. 

"She doesn't wanna talk to you, leave her alone." Jesse told him, gently stroking Emma's brown hair. 

"How do you know what she wants?" Brennan growled at him.

"Well she hasn't asked me to go away, yet so I'm guessing I know a little bit of what she wants." Jesse told Brennan, burning him with the fact that Emma had just begged for him to go away. Brennan snapped then and if Shalimar didn't love Jesse like a brother and have cat like speed, Jesse would have been dead.

"Back off, Brennan." The blond bombshell warned him as she held him back her eyes flashing yellow.

"Come on Emma let's go." Jesse told her as he watched the other woman hold off a man twice her size.


	4. Thoughts and Possessiveness

Hello, all. I'm FINALLY back. (My computer was down.). Well here is another part of my story if anyone out there cares anymore. (see what happens when people take a break.) j/j. Anyways I hope that there are at least some (one or two) people out there that still want to read my story. If you really want to be nice and maybe want to get another chapter soon you could review. I know I already ask you guys to review and put who you want Emma with (Jesse or Brennan) but it would be great if you guys could do it again since this chapter has more of Emma with Brennan and you guys haven't really been able to read that. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story. AND remember I own nothing.

Part 4

He was thinking about her again. Not even two days after he had promised himself he wouldn't think about her, he was thinking about her. He was thinking that as good as she looked in black he would like to see her in some red or, better yet, blue to bring out her stunning eyes. He was thinking about her dark hair and about how much he wanted to touch it, touch her. Even if it was just a tiny hand-brushing touch, he didn't care, he'd take whatever he could get at the moment. Of course he wanted more, he wanted something along the lines of trailing he hands all alone her body. WOW, where the hell did that come from? He thought but again she filled his mind and he didn't really care where that had come from just that he really wanted to do it. But even above all of his thoughts about her clothes and her eyes and her hair and touching her, he was thinking about how she was, her well being, if she was ok. Above all he was thinking about her feelings. 

"Brennan, Bren?" Shalimar's voice pulled him out of his thoughts of Emma.

"Hmm, yeah?" He asked her, maybe he could play that he had fallen asleep. 

"Where did you just go?" She asked him, smiling.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I really tired." He lied to the blond sitting beside him.

"If you're tired we can always finish the movie another time." Shalimar told him, referring to the James Bond movie they had been watching in her room.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes opened much longer. I'm way to tired, we'll finish it another time." Brennan promised, continuing the lie as he grabbed his tape and gave Shalimar a quick hug before heading to the door.

"We'll finish it another time, then." She told him and he nodded before they said good night and he headed for his room as she closed her door. Dragging herself over to her bed, she didn't bother to clean the mess of popcorn and soda cans that were scattered all over the floor, instead just falling into bed and falling asleep.  

Brennan, on the other hand, didn't head to his room, instead just walked passed it and headed towards Emma's. Placing two light knocks on her door he waited for her to answer. 

"Yeah-." She started but stopped when she saw him.

"Hi." He said, flashing her a quick smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked her and she slowly moved from her spot to let him in. He quickly accepted the offer before she could change her mind and stepped inside. Walking over to her bed he dropped down on it as she closed the door. 

"Is there something you needed?" She asked him as she took a set in the Black leather chair in the corner of the room, away from him.

"I'm not going to bite you know." He told her and her head shoot up to look at him. There eyes meet and her could see the confusion laced in her dark blue eyes.

"What?" She asked him as he slowly pulled himself up and off of her bed.

"You don't have to stay away from me, you don't have to keep yourself at a distance Emma." He told her, know right in front of her and she got up to move but he gently grabbed her and held her in place, never breaking their eye contact.

"I'm not going to bite." He repeated in a low whisper and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She let her eyes flutter shut as she felt the warmth from his body. He was making her break, like he always did. No. She though, she had worked to hard to be strong, to be cold, and to be happy for him and Shal that she wouldn't let him break her.

"Please let go, Brennan." She told him, her voice clam. He did but didn't move from his spot in front of her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Em, but I can't help if you wouldn't let me." He told her, his eyes cold and blank. "I don't know what I did wrong, I sorry for whatever it is but I can't lose you. I won't." He continued, still in front of her. 

"I'm going to fix this, I will get you back." He told her as he finally moved and headed towards her door, she followed. Grabbing the doorknob with a bit too much force, Emma was surprised he hadn't broken it off. Turning to open the door, he stopped and turned back to her.

"You're mine, Emma and I'm not losing you." He told her, before pulled opened the door and walking out. Emma watched him leave as the door slowly shut, leaving her bathed in the moonlight. Falling back onto her bed she could help but think that somewhere deep down Brennan must have some feral in him cause damn was he possessive.    

-girlygirl


	5. Pizza boxs and great dreams

Sorry it's been so long, but I don't really know where I'm going with this story so stay with me. I'll try to add another chapter soon. Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter and please, please review. And remember to support Jesse/Emma! 

Part 5 

Emma walked into the kitchen at three in the morning she couldn't sleep. After Brennan had left she had stayed in the same spot on her bed forever until finally standing and retreating back to the chair she'd been in earlier. She sat there with a big blue blanket pulled tightly around herself watching the stars. She must have fallen asleep then because the next thing she remembered was waking up with sweat dripping from her body. She had heard the voice again and this time it felt as if it was right by her ear. Standing she grabbed the dark black robe from it's place on the back of her door and headed towards the kitchen. And that's where she was sitting now; at the table with the box of left over pizza in front of her. She was just picking up her second piece of pizza when a voice broke the silence.

"And I thought we had rats, when really it's been you eating my food all along." Jesse said, smiling as he walked over and took a seat across from her. She smiled up at him and turned the box of pizza in his direction.

"Want some?" She asked him and he accepted, grabbing a piece quickly. 

"So, why are you up so late…or early?" He asked, catching a glace at the clock.

"Couldn't sleep." She told him truthfully but leaving out anything about the voice.

"Want about you?" She asked and he finished the food in his mouth before answering.

"I got hungry." He told her and it made her laugh out loud; that was typical Jesse.

"What? I need to eat, I'm a growing boy." He told her in his defense as he went for another piece.

"I think you're done growing, Jess." She told him, eyeing his body. He became instantly aware of her looking at him and he struggled with himself not to laugh.

"Like what you see?" He asked her after a minute or so.

"Yup." Came her half aware answer.

"Really?" He asked her, surprised at her answer. Her eyes shot up to met his and he could see the blush creep up on to her face, even in the dark.

"Oh, God did I just say that?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." She choked out and then dropped her face into her hands.

"Ouch." He said before dropping his piece of pizza back into the box and standing from his spot. Turning to the door he was about to leave when she stopped him. Grabbing her arm she pulled him back and turned him to face her.

"No, no, Jess I didn't mean it like that. You have a wonderful body, it's great, it's just that you weren't suppose to know that I thought that." She told him quickly not totally aware of what she was saying. 

"Come on Jess you know you're hot." She added before quickly covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes.

"Hot? Really?" he asked her playfully, his famous smile back on his face. 

"Did I just say that out loud too?" She asked him as she looked at him threw one eye; keeping the other one closed and her hand still over her mouth. He just nodded his head as he pulled her into the living room. Dropping down onto the couch he waited for her to join him, which she did a few second later. Flicking on the television he automatically switched it to the cartoon station. 

"Score, Scooby Doo." He said happily, tuning it up a little.

"I love this show, it's my favorite." He told her, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It's my favorite too." She told him with a smile and he turned to look at her only to see her watching the T.V. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching T.V until he broke it.

"So Hot Eh?" He bugged her and she smiled before looking at him.

"Extremely." She answered before turning back to the show.

"Well.." He started, "Good to know." 

"Just don't let it go to your head." She joked and he pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear and she shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

"No problem." She said, turning to look at him and stopped. His face was inches from her's, exactly like before, in her room. Her breath cote in her throat and she waited for him to make a move. Finally he did, leaning closer to her until he was kissing her. Her hands found there way into his hair and his locked around her back, pulling her closer. Moving a little to change position, they got tangled in each other and tumbled off the couch.

BANG 

Opening her eyes she found herself on the floor at the foot of her bed, the blue blanket tangled around her. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she moved over to the balcony and pushed the curtains opened. Squinting at the bright light of a new day she glanced at the clock and found it reading 9:07 am. God, it was all a dream. Moving to the door she grabbed her black robe for the back of it.

"Great dream, great dream." She said to herself as she pulled opened the door and headed for the kitchen.  

-Girlygirl


	6. Flawed pictures

Sorry it's been so long, but I'm still not totally sure where I'm going with this story so please stay with me. I'll try to add another chapter soon. Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter and please, please review. And remember to support Jesse/Emma!

Part 6

He watched her as she entered the kitchen, covered in her black robe and whatever she had on underneath. She was a picture, beautiful and perfect, even with her flaws for those made her human. She almost glided across the floor and floated into one of the many table chairs. He watched as she pulled her feet up under herself and accepted the cup of green tea that was handed her to via Shalimar. He watched as Shalimar picked up her own cup from the counter and said something to the beautiful red head before slipping into the chair across from her. He heard her laugh, a genuine, truly happy laugh, with her head pushed back and everything. And from that laugh he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Pushing himself off of the couch he made his way into the kitchen and towards her. Shalimar looked up and over her friends shoulder to see him and stood to leave without a word. He stepped up behind her and leant down until he was whispering in her ear.

"Morning, Emma, sleep well?" She shifted her head to look at him. This time the sparkle in her eyes didn't disappear, faltered a little, but didn't disappear like it had been doing for the past week whenever he talked to her.

"Brennan." She greeted him almost forcefully and nodded towards the chair that Shalimar had previously occupied. Brennan accepted her invitation before she could change her mind and dropped into the chair.

"Tea?" She offered and he could feel how unconvertible she was and how hard she was tried not to show it. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach at that moment, it had never been about trying or pretending before, they use to be perfectly convertible with each other. 

"No, thank you." Brennan told her, there was only a handful of people that he was ever polite to and she would always be one of them.

"So," She said wanted nothing more then to the leave room and his intense stair.

"So, is this what we've become, Emma?" He couldn't help but asked her. She didn't get him at first but soon understood the meaning of his words.

"I don't know, Brennan," She told him truthfully and if her truthfulness hadn't been enough to make him smile the fact that she had willingly called him by his name did.

"Come on Em, I know you, everything about you and you know just as much about me." He told her, slipping his big hand over her small one. She filched as if having been burned and pulled away. He cast his eyes downwards, once again hurt.

"I'm sorry Brennan." She told him and she really was, she just could be that close to him

at the moment. He didn't say anything, instead pushing back his chair and turning to go. She followed, pushing back her own chair and starting to follow him. He didn't even make it out the door when she cried out in pain. He was at her side in a flash and Emma wondered again if maybe he did have some feral blood in him. He grabbed her before she could hit the ground and pulled her into his arms, wrapped her up and protecting her from the world and every other thing he could, except herself. She grabbed her head and tears rolled down her face from the pain. 

"Adam, " he called into his comm. Ring and waited for the other man to respond.

"Yeah?" Brennan never thought he'd ever be so happy to hear Adams voice.

"It's Emma, something's wrong." Brennan told the older man.

"Where are you?" Adam asked and Brennan wasted no time telling Adam that they were in the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." Was what Adam left him with.

"Shhh, Emma, it's going to be ok. I promise, Emma, I'll fix it. You're safe, Emma, I'm here." Brennan breath into her ear so softly that only she could hear him and it seemed to calm her a little, but her cried still racked her small body and he willed Adam to get there fasted. She gazed up that him with tear filled eyes and at that moment he would have died to make her pain stop. And at that moment she understood that he would do anything for her even through the pain. And at that moment neither noticed the other man watching them from the door. And before Adam came rushing in, neither noticed Jesse slip back into the hall and head for his room.  

-Girlygirl 


	7. Finally

Sorry it took so long. I own nothing and please review.

Part 7

_"Told you I'm still here, told you I'd never leave. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me it would make life so much easer." _All Emma could hear was that voice, the voice that gave her nightmares and made her blood turn cold. 

"Go away." Her mind yelled out to the evil voice and she was greeted with laughing.

_"I'll never go away, Emma, I'm always here." _That's when Brennan's voice cut through the conversation she was having in her head.

"Shhh, Emma, it's going to be ok. I promise, Emma, I'll fix it. You're safe, Emma, I'm here."

"Brennan help me." Emma whispered as she looked up at him, she could feel his love for her and if made her feel safe. 

_"It's almost time, little girl, I'm coming." _With that the voice started to fade, laughing the whole time and Emma didn't have time to think about what it's message meant.

"Adam's coming Em, hold on." Brennan told her as he scooped her up and turned towards the door just as Adam walked in. Adam took one look at the red head in Brennan arms and the scared look on her face before instructing Brennan to get her to the lab; the dark haired mutant wasted no time getting her there.

"Jesse, I need you in the lab now." Jesse didn't answer Adam instead pulling off his comm. ring and throwing it across the room. 

"I saw them too, the way they click with each other." He jumped at Shalimar's voice and flicked the lights of his room on. He found her sitting in his chair and wondered how he hadn't noticed her before.

"I'm a feral, Jesse, cat like." She answered his unasked question. "Sometimes, when I see them it make me want to cry, you know, because they know each others ins and outs. The way they're so comfortable with each other; he doesn't even have to be psionic to feel her, everything about her." Shalimar's usually strong voice cracked and sounded unsure. Jesse felt for her, to be in love with someone who was so close to somebody else.

"Shal, I understand but does this little talk have a point." The last thing he wanted to be was rude or uncaring but he really hopped she was going somewhere with this.

"Yeah, Jess, I do." She growled at him and he found himself backing away from her.

"My point is, everything that I just said is the same for us. Me and you Jesse. We're best friends, we know everything about each other and that's how Brennan and Emma are. I guess what I'm trying to say is you have nothing to worry about." She smiled at him and he forced himself to smile back.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Shal, but I hope you're right." 

"JESSE NOW." They heard Adam shout through the discarded ring.

"Coming, coming." With that the two headed for the lab. Jesse raced into the room when he saw Emma lying on the table, Brennan holding her hand. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed as she lay there but the fake that she lay so still scared him.

"What happened?" Jesse shot Brennan an accusing look but felt guilty right after.

"She stared screaming and then lost consciousness." Brennan informed him as Jesse brushed a piece of red hair out of her face.

"I want to hook her up to the machine, cam you get it started Jess." He moved over to the computer and got to work as Adam attached tubes to Emma. 

"Ready?" Jesse asked, he was ready whenever Adam was.

"Ready," Adam insured him but before Jesse could start it up Emma started shaking.

_Well, I'm ready too." _Emma's eyes snapped open and she looked around at the other.

_Finally, I have enough power. Finally I can could out and play." _She let out an awful laugh before swinging her legs over the edge of the table and hopping off. 

_"And look what I have to play with." _Suddenly the voice separated from Emma and the red head fell to the ground.

_"Too bad, guess she didn't wanna play, maybe she's too tired." _The four people stared in shook as another Emma looked at them. 

"What the hell are you?" Brennan demanded as he moved to protect Emma.

_"What do I look that much different Brennan, and I though we were friends." _The other Emma faked hurt as she smiled at him.

"_I'm Emma." _

"Cut the crap and tell us what you want." Jesse spook up as he too moved to be closer to his fallen friend.

_"I'm everything Emma keeps locked up, they say keeping things locked up isn't good for you." _The thing was so damn sarcastic Shalimar wanted nothing more them to kill it, but she wasn't sure if that would kill Emma too. 

_"And as soon as I drain her completely I'll be the only thing left of her; she'll be dead." _ Adam made a move towards it but the evil thing stepped aside.

_"Remember I can read your mind, Adam." _She tapped her forehead before grabbing his and looking him in the eye.

_"Time to see what's really going on in your head Adam." _With that it zapped him.

"Stop it." Emma's weak voice cut through the room and the thing dropped Adam to look at her.

_"Why can't you just die peacefully?" _She moved back towards Emma who was pushing herself to her feet.

"Because that would be too easy and I don't do easy." 

_"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here because you never do thing the easy way, you do it the heard way. Like pushing away Brennan; it would have been so much easer if you had just told him everything from the beginning." _It's eyes shot towards the person they were talking about but he was watch Emma.

"Shut up." Emma felt the energy getting sucked out of her and put two and two together.

"On second thought don't keep talking, tell them everything." The thing shook it head 'no'.

_"And make it easy I don't think so." _

"Fine them I will." Emma turned to Brennan.

"I loved you so damn much, more then best friends," Jesse's eyes locked with Shalimar as if tell her that she had been wrong before dropping to the floor.

"So much that when I saw you and Shalimar kissing I felt my world breaking, my heart breaking but I promised myself that I would be happy. That's why I avoided you and didn't want to see you. That's why I was out in the rain when Jesse found me." Tears fell down her face as she told him.

"Emma I." Brennan started but she stopped him.

"No, I need to finish. I promised I'd be happy for you so I shut myself up and bottled everything in and that when the voice started. She 's the part of me that keep in all inside, she'd my pain." Emma pointed to the now disappearing evil her. 

"And I won't lie I still love you," Jesse could feel the tears in his eyes as he slipped out of the lap. "But I love Jesse more, I love him differently, I love him with everything I have. I love you like the best friend that you are, Brennan and nothing more. So I wish you and Shalimar all the happiness in the world but I want Jesse." She finished as the evil her screamed and hissed before disappearing.

"I love you too Emma, but not like I love Shalimar." Brennan told him best friend before hugging her. 

"Where's Jessie?" Emma had just noticed he was gone.

"He was right there." Shalimar pointed to his previously occupied spot.

"Oh, god he probably didn't stay to hear the rest of what I said, I have to find him." With that Emma rushed out of the lab.

-Girlygirl


	8. Rain kisses

Hi, this is the last part of my story. I hope you all liked it as much as I like writing it. Thank you so much for all your review you guys are great. I own nothing and please,

please review.

Part 8 

Deep down, Jesse had known that it was all too good to be true, he'd always known that Brennan and Emma were closer then they let on and he'd always known that he didn't stand a chance but what he didn't know was that it would hurt like hell. He brushed a fallen tear from his face as he walked, wondering why he bothered to whip his tears since it was raining. Jesse replayed his heart breaking over and over in his head.

 "And I won't lie I still love you," Emma told Brennan. 

Eight simple words had caused his world to fall, his heart to break and it was killing him. By know he was soaking wet but he didn't feel it all he felt was numb.

"Jesse, Jesse!" He stopped for a second; could it be. No his ears had to be playing tricks on him. Suddenly the sound of footfalls behind him sounded in his ears.

"Jesse, wait." That was Emma, he knew but he didn't stop or turn around instead he keep walking.

"Jesse," she grabbed his arm but he shook her off and continued his walk.

"Please, Jesse." 

"Go away Emma, go back to Sanctuary, go back to Brennan," He said his friends name with bitterness.

"Damn it Jesse listen to me for a minute." She yelled at him as she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. Once he had he couldn't look away from the drenched angel standing in front of him.

"I don't know what you heard but I don't love Brennan, Jess." She told him as she tucked pieces of his wet hair behind his ears. He gently grabbed her wrists and held them be his face.

"That's not what I heard Em." He looked down at her as he rubbed circles on her wrists.

"Well maybe if you'd stay till the end you hear my say that I love you." She hadn't meant for it to come out like that with them standing in the rain as she looked at him with fiery blue eyes but it had and he dropped her wrists. 

"God, Jesse, I've wanted to tell you for forever but I just couldn't. I didn't know if it was real or just something I was forcing myself to feel but it's not forced. You make me feel so alive, so strong and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same but…" he bent a little and tilted her chin up and kissed her. Snaking his arms around her waist he pulled her closed causing her to yell in surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally they broke apart, desperately needing air. He touched his forehead to hers and looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed as he watched her try to catch her breath. 

"Wow," he laughed from deep in his throat and she placed a kiss on the base of it. 

"We should get back," He growled in contentment.

"We should," she agreed as she placed another kiss on his throat. 

"I mean it Emma, you'll catch a cold out here," he was trying to be stern but he couldn't.

"I mean it too, Jess." She continued kissing his throat and neck before moving to his jaw line and showering it with kisses.

"Screw it," he picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his middle. 

"I thought we were going in." she smiled at him as he kissed her. 

"We are, in a minute." This time he kisses her jaw line all the way until it moved to her ear. 

"That tickles," she whispered in his ear.

"I forgot you were ticklish." He smiled at her and she grabbed his face before kissing him.

"Lets go back," she whispered and he nodded in agreement before letting her down. 

When the reached Sanctuary they both headed for her room. The second the door was closed he grabbed her again and pushed her up against the wall. 

"Someone likes it rough." She joked as he once again picked her up and she once again wrapped her legs around him.

"You don't know just how rough," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she bent her head to lick his top lip.

"I can do rough," she told him and he sealed her lip with his.

"Good," he mumbled against her lips before she parted them for him. His tongue right away slipped into her warm mouth and danced with hers. She moaned into him and it drove him crazy. Without warning he pulled away form her mouth and started nipping at her soft neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it. When he started biting and sucking her ear she moaned into his ear and tilted her head to one side. 

"Jesse," she growled and he grabbed her arm and pined them to her side, using the wall to keep her up.

"Mine," he pulled away to look at her before placing a soft kiss to her swollen lips.

"I've got an idea," she said when he pulled away and he nodded his head to tell her to continue.

"Why don't you join me in the shower, Jesse, I have a dream I'd like to finish," she smiled at him and felt him go hard against her. It was then that the thunder outside cut the lights.

"Oh, shower sex in the dark, could it get any better?" he asked as she laughed and he carried her towards the bathroom.

"I don't know but we'll have a lot of opportunities to find out." He kissed her.

"You know it," and with that he closed the door to her bathroom.

-Girlygirl

P.S Jesse and Emma forever


End file.
